


Reencarnación

by VicPin



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Romance, Attempt at Humor, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Vikings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicPin/pseuds/VicPin
Summary: Una mirada a los Ragnarsson en el pasado y en el presente.





	1. La esclava fea (Elia y Hvitserk-Era Vikinga)

Hvitserk la vio por primera vez en los muelles de Kattegat. Cabello negro, piel blanca, cuerpo rellenito y algo encorvado, con su rostro marcado por varios puntos; estaba de pie entre los infelices que habían sido capturados en los raids, completamente asustada e ignorante de su propio destino. Días después estaba en el Gran Salón sirviendo vino, soportando las miradas burlonas (y no tan burlonas) de los asistentes, quienes la llamaban "fea". Y sin embargo, cuando caía la noche, la podía ver sentada frente a una vela con uno de sus dedos dibujando algo en el suelo.

Una mañana vio cómo ella colocaba los platos en la mesa por orden de tamaño, murmurando algo sobre planetas y estrellas. Los movía de lugar, observando detalladamente la distancia entre uno y otro como si significara algo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -se atrevió a preguntar.

Elia se irguió, sobresaltada.

-N-nada, príncipe Hvitserk -respondió mientras retiraba los platos de la mesa y los colocaba en su lugar.

-Murmuraste algo sobre planetas y estrellas mientras movías los platos.

-Es solo un juego que inventé para pasar el rato en lo que llega la hora de la cena. No volverá a pasar, lo juro -mintió antes de enfocarse en otros enseres.

La respuesta no dejó al joven Ragnarsson satisfecho; quería preguntarle más, pero optó por limitarse a observarla. Elia se había dado cuenta días después de su cometido cuando la vio sentada debajo de un árbol en el bosque, dibujando y murmurando sobre un tal Platón y una cosa llamada "filosofía". Cuando terminó su monólogo, cerró los ojos, intentando no llorar y evocando a su padre, quien había sido el que le había enseñado "todas esas cosas que a los cristianos no les interesa, ya que eran iguales a los paganos: prefieren conformarse con esos seres imaginarios que llaman dioses".

-Si mi hermano Ivar estuviese aquí, te habría mandado a azotar y,  si quisiera, a hacerte águila de sangre por haber insultado a los dioses -replicó tras un momento de silencio.

Elia se volvió, completamente asustada. Hvitserk añadió:

-Sabes, es la primera vez que encuentro a alguien que no cree ni en los dioses ni el Dios cristiano.

-Todos somos libres de creer en lo que querramos, aunque no se esté de acuerdo con ello. Si yo no creo en nada de eso, es porque tengo la certeza de que eso no existe más que en la mente del hombre -sentenció la joven.

-¿Certeza o ignorancia?

La joven pensó por un momento en su respuesta, la cual, posteriormente, pronunció:

-Para usted pueden ser ignorancia porque usted cree en algo que no ve y que no ha visto nunca. Para mí puede ser certeza porque ningún dios me ha protegido; ahora, si existieran, no habrían permitido que mi pueblo fuera atacado por ustedes,  mucho menos dejarían morir de hambre a las miles de personas que les adoran mientras que unos pocos gozan de todo el alimento a su alcance. Habrían acudido en su ayuda, y quizás habrían peleado contra sus dioses.

Hvitserk la miró detenidamente, sorprendido de la firmeza de sus palabras. El padre de aquella joven debió haber sido alguien muy valiente para haberle inculcado semejante valor y vehemencia. 

Sentándose entonces bajo el árbol, el príncipe le dijo:

-Háblame más sobre ese tal Platón.

 


	2. Tarea (Elia y Hvitserk - Era moderna)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Después de diez minutos de navegar por internet, concluyó que quizás la chica haya tenido un accidente o peor. Por lo tanto, tomó su celular y marcó a Margrethe, la novia de Ubbe. Cuando la chica respondió la llamada, le explicó la situación. Muy poco sabía que, al otro lado de la línea, la joven rubia se estaba muriendo de la risa... junto con la misma Elia."

Hvitserk Lothbrok, de 19 años, estaba hastiado. 

Llevaba ya dos horas en la biblioteca esperando a que Elia Finehair se dignara finalmente a aparecer; ambos tenían que hacer juntos la exposición de la clase de Filosofía Clásica, la cual les iba a tocar el lunes. La había llamado más de cinco veces a su celular y a su casa para preguntarle si siempre iba a venir o no sin éxito, hasta escribió en su muro del Facebook que ya estaba ahí a la hora que ambos habían convenido y espió su Snapchat para ver si había alguna actualización.

Nada. No había nada.

Después de diez minutos de navegar por internet, concluyó que quizás la chica haya tenido un accidente o peor. Por lo tanto, tomó su celular y marcó a Margrethe, la novia de Ubbe. Cuando la chica respondió la llamada, le explicó la situación. Muy poco sabía que, al otro lado de la línea, la joven rubia se estaba muriendo de la risa... junto con la misma Elia.

-¿Ya llamaste a su casa? -fingió Margrethe mientras que Elia, con sus apuntes de la clase en mano, trataba de contenerse -¿Y a su padre?

- _No tengo el número de su papá. ¿Lo tienes tú?_

-No. Lo siento.

- _¡Mierda! Tendré que llamar entonces a Björn o a Ubbe para ver si de casualidad no la han visto._

-Cualquier cosa que pase, me llamas, ¿vale?

- _Sí, sí... Gracias, Marge._

Apenas Hvitserk colgó, Margrethe se volvió hacia Elia, quien de inmediato marcó el número de Hvitserk con una risa que se le escapaba de los labios. Se aseguraría de que nunca más la vuelva a llamar "glúteos gordos" durante el resto de lo que quedase de la carrera.

 


	3. Algo surgió (Tanaruz y Sigurd -Era Vikinga)

Sigurd observaba con curiosidad a la joven pelinegra que acompañaba a Helga.

Ivar había comentado hace unos instantes que la hija adoptiva de Floki pudo haber sido  una magnífica esclava si Helga no insistiera tanto en adoptarla; ese debió haber sido su destino porque no era una igual. El joven rubio obviamente le contradijo, recordándole que estaban hablando del hombre que lo crió prácticamente en ausencia de su padre, el gran Ragnar Lothbrok, y que sería un irrespeto hacia él que se expresara así de la chica.

Como siempre, ambos empezaron a pelear. Al final, Sigurd se salió nuevamente con la suya; dejó a Ivar con el orgullo herido y con la evidencia de que necesitaba desapegarse de las faldas de mamá, eso si Aslaug se lo permitiere.

Cuando las miradas de ambos jóvenes se cruzaron, algo surgió.


End file.
